


Sie machen ihre Regeln selbst

by cricri



Category: The Fall Guy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Can be read as friendship, Crossdressing, Domestic Fluff, Friendship/Love, Implied Relationships, Multi, POV Howie Munson, Some Humor
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25879621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: Er sagt sich, daß es nur zum Üben ist.Ist als OT3 getaggt, kann aber auch als Freundschaft gelesen werden.>Post in meinem LJ
Relationships: Jody Banks/Howie Munson/Colt Seavers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Angst - Lippenstift  
> Team: Melpomene  
> Rating: R 12  
> Genre/Pairing: Angst  
> Handlung: Er sagt sich, daß es nur zum Üben ist.  
> Länge: ~ 500 Wörter  
> Zeit: ~ 45 Minuten  
> A/N: „The fall guy“ lief/läuft in Deutschland unter „Ein Colt für alle Fälle“. Und nach wie vor habe ich diesen Headcanon, in dem die drei zusammen sind, aber das ist hier im ersten Teil komplett im Hintergrund. Also in etwa so wie im Canon ;) Auch Canon ist, daß Howie (und auch Colt) gelegentlich in Frauenkleidern unterwegs sind, meistens bei der Arbeit als Stuntman. Ich mag, wie selbstverständlich diese Szenen sind und wie wenig charlys-tantenhaft. Außerdem sieht es gerade bei Howie einfach unverschämt gut aus.

***

Er sagt sich, daß es nur zum Üben ist. Schließlich kommt es immer wieder mal vor, daß er als Stuntdouble für eine Schauspielerin im Einsatz ist, und er ist gerne gut vorbereitet. Natürlich ist er inzwischen schon sehr viel besser als am Anfang, aber wie Colt so schön sagt: Da ist noch Luft nach oben.

Damit hat er vermutlich nicht Howies Schminkkünste gemeint, und überhaupt macht das ja in der Regel die Maske, so richtig professionell, aber … Er ist eben gerne vorbereitet. Nur für den Fall des Falles. Und Jody hätte bestimmt auch nichts dagegen, daß er zum Üben ihren Lippenstift verwendet, er hätte sie auch fragen können, nur daß sie gerade nicht da ist.

Trotzdem schlägt ihm das Herz bis zum Hals, während er vor dem Spiegel sitzt und vorsichtig noch etwas mehr von Jodys Rouge auf sein abgepudertes Gesicht tupft. An die Augen traut er sich nicht, aber der Lippenstift hat ihn schon gereizt, seit Jody ihn gekauft hat. Korallenrot. Vorsichtig zieht er die Konturen nach und beginnt dann, die Flächen auszufüllen, und mit jeder Sekunde sieht er besser aus. Anders. Aufregender. Nicht mehr derselbe langweilige alte Howie, sondern –

Ein Geräusch in der Wohnung reißt ihn aus den Gedanken. Er war so vertieft, daß er den Haustürschlüssel überhört haben muss. Hektisch wirft er Jodys Schminksachen zurück in die Schublade, aus der er sie genommen hat, und reibt sich das Gesicht ab.

„Howie?“ Das ist Colts Stimme. „Bist du zuhause?“

„Im Bad!“ ruft er zurück und hofft, Colt hört nicht, wie seine Stimme zittert und wegzubleiben droht. Jetzt hört er auch Jody, sie redet mit Colt, aber er kann nicht verstehen, worüber die beiden reden. Ist auch nicht wichtig. Er wirft die Papiertücher in den Mülleimer, dreht den Wasserhahn auf und wäscht sich das Gesicht. Reibt sich trocken und geht nach draußen, so als wäre überhaupt nichts gewesen.

Und das war es auch nicht. Er hat geübt. Sich vorbereitet, um noch besser zu sein im Job. Das tut er schließlich nicht nur für sich, sondern für sie alle drei, fürs Team. Colt wirft ihm einen merkwürdigen Blick zu und für einen Moment fürchtet er, daß doch noch etwas da ist vom Lippenstift, obwohl er eben dreimal in den Spiegel geschaut hat, bevor er die Tür aufgemacht hat. Seine Zunge zuckt nervös zum Mundwinkel und wieder zurück. Aber dann erzählt Colt schon was über den Job, den sie nächste Woche übernehmen können, und Jody fragt, ob er was zum Abendessen eingekauft hat, und es wird ein Abend wie jeder andere. Nur daß er besser aufpassen muß. Er darf nicht mehr so leichtsinnig sein, er muß warten, bis die zwei sicher und länger nicht zuhause sind. Das darf einfach nicht passieren, daß sie ihn so sehen. Beim Üben.

* tbc *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Nachteilig für diese Geschichte: Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie Makeup funktioniert, und könnte vermutlich noch nicht mal Lippenstift auftragen. Von daher hab ich hier mal wild fabuliert …


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Romantik/Intimität – Joker (etwas teilen Sommerchallenge 2018)  
> Team: Melpomene  
> Rating: R 12  
> Genre/Pairing: Freundschaft, ot3 if you squint, etwas Humor  
> Handlung: Sie machen ihre Regeln selbst.  
> Länge: ~ 950 Wörter  
> Zeit: ~ 50 Minuten  
> 

***

Es passiert am nächsten Morgen, Colt und er sitzen schon beim Frühstück. Jody ist noch im Bad – wie immer, immer kommt sie als letztes aus den Federn und sowieso braucht sie am längsten im Bad (auch wenn das etwas ist, was er versteht, Make-up braucht nun einmal seine Zeit und diese ganzen anderen Frauensachen wie Nylonstrümpfe und so nicht weniger).

Nicht wie immer ist, daß Jody empört die Badezimmertür aufreißt, nur in ein Handtuch gewickelt, aber er ist zu angespannt, um das zu würdigen, weil sie nämlich den Lippenstift in der Hand hält. Den korallenroten. Der ganz offensichtlich die Ursache ihres Ärgers ist.

„Wer von Euch hat eine seiner kleinen Freundinnen an meine Sachen rangelassen!?“

Er ist so erschrocken, daß ihm überhaupt keine Antwort einfällt. Kein Wort. Aber zum Glück antwortet Colt und beteuert, daß niemand an Jodys Schminksachen war. „Wir kennen doch alle die Regeln. Nicht hier im Haus.“ Colt schaut zur Seite. „Stimmt’s, Kleiner?“

„Genau.“ Seine Stimme rutscht eine halbe Oktave höher als normal und er räuspert sich. „Ich bringe doch niemanden mit hierher.“

„Wie willst du überhaupt wissen, daß da jemand dran war?“ Colt wirft einen Blick auf Jodys Lippenstift. „Für mich sieht der genauso aus wie immer.“

„Genau.“ Seine Stimme ist immer noch unnatürlich hoch, hoffentlich denkt Jody, daß das an der Empörung liegt und nicht daran, daß er lügt.

„Ihr wißt also nicht, wer da dran war?“ Jody mustert sie immer noch skeptisch, und während Colt sich schon wieder dem Kaffee zugewendet hat und sich nachgießt, spürt Howie, wie ihm die Wärme ins Gesicht steigt. „Keine Idee?“

„Nein.“ Er nimmt Colt die Kaffeekanne aus der Hand, als der sie ihm rüberreicht, und vermeidet es, Jody weiter anzusehen.

„Jetzt beeil dich schon, der Kaffee wird kalt. Und wir müssen in einer halben Stunde los!“

Jody brummelt etwas, was er nicht wirklich versteht, und schließt die Badezimmertür mit einem deutlich vernehmbaren Rums. Seine Ohren glühen. Zum Glück hat Colt die Zeitung in der Hand und sieht ihn nicht an, und als Jody zehn Minuten später aus dem Bad kommt, mit perfekt geschminkten Lippen, scheint sie die Sache schon wieder vergessen zu haben. Das hofft er wenigstens.

***

„Erster in der Wanne!“

Howie grinst, als hätte Jody da eine Chance. Und natürlich besteht Colt wieder einmal darauf, daß es eigentlich sein Haus und seine Wanne ist und daß er daher quasi von Haus aus, immer das Anrecht auf das erste Bad hat.

Er kann es trotzdem nicht ganz lassen. „Du hast ja auch bei weitem die ältesten Knochen, lieber Vetter, da ist das nur recht und billig.“

Colts zusammengeknülltes T-Shirt trifft ihn mitten im Gesicht, und Jody lacht.

Während Colt sich ein Bad einläßt und mit einer Zigarre nach draußen verschwindet – es sei ihm gegönnt, nach dem Fall, den er heute dreimal wiederholen mußte, weil immer irgendwas mit der Technik nicht stimmte – kümmern Jody und er sich ums Abendessen. Der Salat ist schnell vorbereitet und während Colt immer noch badet – sie können ihn singen hören, so schnell wird das kein Ende nehmen – holt er zwei Flaschen Bier aus dem Kühlschrank.

„Willst du auch eins?“ Er läßt sich auf die Couch fallen und hört ein gedämpftes _Ja_ aus Jodys Zimmer. Gleich darauf ihre Schritte, barfuß auf dem Holzboden. Howie legt den Kopf auf der Sofalehne zurück und sie drückt ihm im Vorbeigehen einen Kuß auf die Wange. Er seufzt … Und zuckt zusammen, als etwas in seinen Schoß fällt.

„Was …?“ Es ist ein Lippenstift. Aber nicht der korallenrote. Dafür sind jetzt seine Ohren wieder korallenrot, und das innerhalb von drei Sekunden.

„Das ist eher deine Farbe“, stellt Jody nüchtern fest, während sie sich neben ihn fallen läßt und nach dem geöffneten Bier greift.

Howie räuspert sich. Es hat keinen Sinn, weiter zu leugnen. Obwohl er diverse Jahre mehr als Jody auf Schulen und Universitäten verbracht hat, ist sie doch verdammt schlau. „Meinst du?“

„Mhm.“ Jody stupst ihre Flasche leicht gegen seine und nimmt einen Schluck. „Ich leih‘ ihn dir.“

„Danke.“ Er sieht auf das Bier in seinen Händen und weiß nicht, was er weiter sagen soll. Wie er das erklären soll. „Es ist nur …“

Jody sieht ihn an. „Du kannst alles von mir benutzen. Frag mich nur das nächste Mal vorher.“

„Alles?“

Jody nickt.

„O.K.“ Er nimmt einen Schluck. „Würdest du auch … ich meine …“

„Ich kann dir auch helfen, wenn du Fragen hast.“ Jody grinst. „Irgendwie muß man das ja lernen.“

Colt hat aufgehört zu singen. Er weiß nicht wie lange schon, es wird ihm jetzt erst bewußt und er steckt den Lippenstift in die Hosentasche, weil das heißt, daß sein Cousin jede Minute wieder reinkommen kann.

„Du mußt ihn nicht verstecken.“ Jody stupst ihn mit der Schulter an. „Colt verkraftet das, glaub mir.“

„Ich … später, O.K.?“ Er weiß auch nicht warum, aber irgendwie ist das mit Jody leichter als mit Colt. Dafür braucht er einfach noch mehr Zeit und muß erst einmal selbst wissen, warum er das überhaupt so faszinierend findet.

Jody kommt nicht mehr dazu zu antworten, weil sie in dem Moment schon hören, wie der Kühlschrank geöffnet wird. Aber er sieht ihren Blick und sowieso weiß er, daß Jody nichts sagen wird, nicht, wenn er noch nicht so weit ist.

„Habt ihr schon ohne mich angefangen?“ Colt kommt um die Ecke, ein Bier in der Hand und das Handtuch um die Hüften geschlungen.

„Nur mit dem Bier“, sagt Jody und Howie deutet Richtung Tisch, wo Salat und Brot und Oliven stehen. Nach Colts Gesichtsausdruck zu urteilen, wäre ihm ein Steak lieber gewesen, aber er murrt nicht. Wer kocht, entscheidet. Auch so eine Regel, die das Zusammenleben einfacher macht.

Sie machen die Regeln selbst, fällt ihm wieder ein. Das hat Colt gesagt, ganz am Anfang. Und er hatte Recht.

* Fin *


End file.
